


Summer Muses and Miracles

by Shatterpath



Category: ER
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-10
Updated: 2003-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lovely prompt from Caitrin- Kerry, seeing a patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Muses and Miracles

++ Kerry ++

 

(7-10-03)

 

"All right then, Spinner," I smile at my burly, tattooed patient, who happily grins back. "Your immediate labs are clean and the rest are in the works."

 

"The usual, huh, doc?"

 

For a mountain of muscle with a visage that could make small children cry, Spinner has a nice smile. Eyeballing the cotton ball taped over the puncture site, I remain satisfied that it should stay put for a bit.

 

"Bye doc," he says softly and I wave distractedly, already typing busily to finish updating his Suits file. After moving to Las Vegas and finding myself with large amounts of free time, I had volunteered to work in one of the Hearts laboratories. Oh sure, there's absolutely nothing exciting about testing people for STDs, but it's better than nothing. 

 

Besides, as a regular lecturer and part-time instructor at University of Nevada, Las Vegas and pitching in at local health clinics, I stay plenty busy and keep my skills sharp. While UNLV doesn't have a full medical doctorate program, their Division of Health Sciences is very thorough. I find myself remembering Mark Greene as I teach, reining in my most high-strung and anal tendencies. The students seem to respond better, even as they cringe and grumble at the pace I keep. Good, they need to understand that medicine doesn't mean a cushy job where one can just dawdle around. The best days are lessons at the various hospitals around town, where the fear and danger and smells and noise can assault the senses, making the adrenaline flow.

 

Zo teases me that I miss it.

 

She's not entirely wrong; I'm woman enough to admit that. But this new life is better, more in my control. No longer is my work the sole thing that defines me, but this small family of her and me, and the new life fast coming.

 

Even as my hands and eyes dance over the multitude of medical testing equipment in the main lab, my smile curls sappy and sweet over my face. In the corner of my eye, I see the techs exchange grins, but they stay on task and leave me be. This is unusual, because I catch a lot of shit about being a nervous new father. 

 

After Dace had gone off to Wyoming to meet the mysterious Sentinel male, Jim, the baby itch had grown far too intriguing for Zo to resist. It didn't take much effort to get me to go along with the idea and I'm still completely thrilled with this coming child. It's been even more exciting recently, with Zo's lanky body heavily swollen with our daughter's bulk and the presence of Dace's triplets to remind us what's coming.

 

While it had been supremely bizarre and not a little nerve-wracking to send my vivacious lover off into the lair of Jim Ellison, I had done so. Blair's sympathetic presence helped enormously. We chatted inanely to ignore the pink elephant in the room that our partners were doing the deed on the other side of the bookcase wall. Definitely the strangest three days of my life.

 

Blair's teasing about it being cheaper than artificial insemination had eventually made me laugh.

 

There's a sudden screech of tires outside, even as my phone starts to buzz urgently at my hip. I pull out the little device, flipping it open, even as Catherine rushes in, and suddenly my day becomes anything but ordinary. For in the presence of my friend and the two words of text on my phone, my life has once again changed irrevocably.

 

'It's time.'


End file.
